


A long night out

by Regentpuppies49



Category: Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentpuppies49/pseuds/Regentpuppies49
Summary: Vince never thought his life was particularly boring, sure he had bad luck, but with his best friend Fiona, he had nothing to complain about. That was until a gorgeous man named Zachary walked into his life.





	1. "Having a bad day?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I had stuck in my head that I had to get out on paper hope you guys enjoy.

Vincent woke up with a start, sweat covering his body.

He slowly sat up and just stared at his empty wall for 5 minutes, sleep trying to pull him back into its sweet embrace. 

After shaking himself awake, he felt uneasy, he wasn't too sure but there was something that was bothering him. Rather than figure out what it was, he got up, put on a plain black t-shirt, and began to do his regular morning routine that consisted of jumping in the shower, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and going downstairs to pour some fresh food and water into two plastic bowls for his cat Nala. Whom he named after a character from his favorite childhood movie The Lion King. After kneeling down to rub Nala's cheeks as she purred, he shook her bowl waiting for her to start eating and ran back upstairs to get ready.

After closing the door to his room, he looked at his phone charging on the coffee table near his bed, and saw notifications on various social media apps as well as a new message. He opened the message he got from Fiona his best friend that Vincent had known since the first day of middle school saying: 

Fiona: Hey, I just wanted to know if we are still going to the bar later on tonight?

Vincent instantly replied. 

Vincent: Yeah, I need to get out. I've been having a lot on my mind lately.

He didn’t have to wait long for Fiona’s reply.

Fiona: Alright See you at 8:30. 

Vincent: Sounds good.

Vincent smiled before he put his phone back down on the table. He went to his dresser and put on a blue plain pair of jeans and a denim jacket he casually had worn for work everyday. After making sure his light brown hair was decent, he noticed that light stubble was coming in, but didn’t mind it, maybe in a few days he would shave. He met his own brown eyed gaze in the mirror before he deemed himself ready, he grabbed his keys and headed outside. Once he was inside his car he started it, or at least attempted to, before it sputtered and shut off. He tries again, and to his relief the car starts. He heads off to work hoping that the car would make it all the way and to his surprise there was less traffic then he was expecting, even if his mom's house was only 10 minutes from work. 

As Vincent showed up to work he began parking his car, another car, one that he had never seen before catches his eye. The car was a Shelby GT mustang with a beautiful glossy red with two matte black stripes going through the middle. Vincent wasn't into cars at all, but it didn't take very much knowledge to see that it wasn't an average budget car. He started to wonder who the car belonged to. Vincent finished parking, then turned off the engine, opening his door while still staring at the beautiful car. He went into the building, heads straight for the elevator, and hits the button for the sixth floor once he gets inside. 

After a few moments he was lost in thought, daydreaming mostly about who the car belonged to. He was so lost in thought that when the elevator dinged, it made Vincent jump.

He began walking over towards his boss's office to talk to him about an upcoming project he was working on for an article. 

He knocked on his boss's door three times, waiting until someone abruptly spoke up from behind him. “If you're looking for John he's doing an interview.” 

“Okay, thank you, I totally forgot.” Vincent replied with an awkward smile on his face. 

He turned around embarrassed, and walked towards his desk. After pulling up the kiosk to log into his computer, Vincent then pulled up his current project and continued to work on it. 

His boss rarely ever tells him to stop or not to go through with a project, so he puts all the effort he can towards it. After working on the project for a few hours, he takes a break, grabbing a snack from a vending machine before heading back to his desk to continue his work.

Lunch time came around, and while he wasn’t that hungry from all the snacks he was eating he thought it would be a good idea to at least stretch his legs. On his way down he ran into Tyler who had just started a few weeks before, and was cool to hang out with.

He almost went over his lunch hour, but he made it back in time with a few seconds to spare. The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventfully, and once he was done putting the final touches on his project he checks the time on the computer, it read 8:18 PM. It was a little later than his usual clock out time, but it was fine.

It was almost time to meet with Fiona, and not wanting to be late he clocked out and threw away the plastic wraps from his desk.

He starts to look for his phone in his jacket and pants but doesn't find it anywhere. After checking on his desk, he rushes outside to see if his phone was in his car. When there was no sign of it, he tried to remember where he last had it, but soon realized he had never left the house with it. 

Vincent heads to the parking lot and tries to start his car, but after sputtering a few times it immediately turns back off. He continues to try and start it but with no luck. He bangs his head against the steering wheel, sighing in frustration. He stays like that feeling hopeless. 

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

Vincent raises his head to see who was knocking on his car window only to see a man staring at him from the other side of the window. It didn't take too long for Vincent to realize how gorgeous the man was. He had light stubble facial hair and short combed back dark brown hair with beautiful brown eyes.

“Are you alright?” The man asked. 

He opens the car door, stepping out before replying. 

“Ye-Yeah I'm alright.” 

“So what's your name? I'm Zachary.” He said with a smile from ear to ear. 

“I'm Vincent.” 

“Having a bad day Vincent?” Zachary asked motioning to Vincent’s car. 

“A bad day? Well you can say that I guess.” He replied. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Zachary said. 

“May I borrow your phone? I’m supposed to meet my friend soon, but my car won’t start. I need to tell her I'm not going to make it?” Vincent asked with a sheepish grin. 

“If you want, I can take you to meet your friend. Where are you heading?” Zachary said. 

“A little bar a couple of miles down the road passed the train tracks.” Vincent replied.

“Perfect! As thanks, you can buy my first drink. Come on let's go.” Zachary said with a smile. 

Vincent steps off the sidewalk, walks towards the passenger door of the glossy red mustang he had noticed earlier and slowly opened it, feeling in awe as he took a seat. After buckling his seat belt he rests his head on it. While looking out the window, he begins to think about how gorgeous Zachary is and why he was so willing to get into a stranger's car. Zachary was wearing a black thick button up shirt fully unbuttoned with a bright pink t-shirt under it with dark grey jeans, and some plain barely worn out black and white Converse. He easily forgot about his other thoughts while thinking about Zachary's looks, turning back to him every once and a while to take in his features. 

Vincent started to think about how much he loved Zachary's smile. It was so genuine and somehow comforting to see. Zachary started his car and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

“So what are you doing here and why haven't I seen you around before?” Vincent asked.

“Actually I moved here from Lake Charles in LA about two weeks ago and I actually started a new job here, just came out of training when I found you.” Zachary replied.

Vincent smiled and said “So Zachary, how are you liking it here so far?” 

“Please call me Zac.” He instantly replied. “I'm liking it a lot actually so nice and casual.”

“Yeah, it’s a great place to live, and you can call me Vince.” He says while looking at Zac's light brown eyes.

Vincent was nearly giddy at the reality of a chance with Zac. He wasn't sure of his newfound confidence or if he should even trust it considering he was in the middle of a mental crisis. But he didn't think those were valid reasons to let the chance slip through his fingers.

“The bar is just around the corner, go straight passed the tracks, and turn right on the next light.” Vincent said, excited with the prospect of getting to know everything about Zac.


	2. are you okay?

A few minutes of silence later they finally arrived at the bar. Vincent opened the car door as soon as Zachary's car turned off. Vincent jumped on the sidewalk rushed to the door and held it open for Zachary. As Zachary began to walk into the bar he looked at Vincent with a smile on his face.  
Vincent wasn't sure if he'd ever blushed in his life. Blushing just wasn't something anyone's made him do. In that moment though Vincent was sure his face must have been red because he could feel a heat spread across his face like he'd never felt before. He followed behind Zachary into the bar, when Vincent spotted Fiona in their usual spot he headed straight towards her with Zachary not too far behind him.  
Fiona was wearing a thick leather jacket with puffy fur on the collar, a black and red striped scarf thrown around her neck, skinny jeans along with the brand new leather laced boots he knew she had gotten last week.  
“Hey Fiona, sorry I’m late, I had some car trouble.” Vincent said.  
“Only 10 Minutes late. It's fine, even if you haven't been late in almost a year it happens I get it. Who's your friend?” Fiona asked.  
“You mean the reason I got here today? This is Zachary.”  
Zachary turned around after hearing his name and said, “Hey, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Hi I'm Fiona, nice to meet you too. Have a seat you guys, I was just about to order.”  
Fiona and Vincent were never shy about talking to new people when they were in public. Always welcoming chance to make new friends. They were easy-going and mostly open-minded, or so people have said.  
“Drinks are on me tonight don't worry about it.” Vincent said out loud.  
Fiona looked worried as she asked, “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah I got it it's fine.” Vincent then ordered three shots of tequila, he didn’t notice when Zach motioned for the bartender to get a particular brand. Fiona objected to the shots and said she would start with a beer.  
“So how often do you two come here?” Zachary asked as the bartender began to serve the drinks.  
Vincent grabbed his first shot and drank it after replying, “Once every week or two, it’s always on a Friday,”the alcohol was much smoother than he had been used to..  
Zachary downs his first almost immediately after Vincent replied.  
“Where's the men's room?” Zachary asked  
“Right near the entrance on your right.” Vincent said motioning towards the entrance.  
As Zachary walked towards the restroom Vincent couldn't stop following him with his eyes.  
“You like him don't you?” Vincent turned towards his friend.  
”Huh, what makes you think that?” he asked confused.  
“I can tell by the way you look at him, I have never seen you look at anyone that way. Well, I mean, you look at food that way, but I don’t think that counts.”  
“It's that obvious huh?”  
“He seems like a nice guy.”  
Vincent turns to look at Fiona and couldn’t help but smile.  
“It’s weird, I feel like I've known him for years. It's so comforting to hear his voice, and to even be around him it feels like it’s where I belong.”  
Vincent knew that it was dumb to feel so attached to someone he had just met, but as crazy as it sounded, he was already planning his entire life with Zachary.  
Vincent let out a sigh, “Who am I kidding, a guy like that would never get with me, plus I don't even know if he's gay.”  
“Don't be so hard on yourself, you're an amazing guy. Besides, you never know, have you even tried asking him?” Fiona asked taking a sip of her beer.  
“What am I supposed to just say, ‘Hey Zach, are you gay?’ Cause I know if anyone asked me that even at twenty-four, I'd change the subject to dodge the question as long as possible, even if the answer is ridiculously obvious.” Vincent exclaimed as if he had everything in the world to lose.  
Fiona not knowing how to respond just watched him.  
“Can I get another four shots over here?” Zachary asked the bartender while rejoining the group and taking a seat.  
“Take it easy there buddy.” Vincent told Zachary.  
“I can handle my liquor, trust me it's fine, but you sir have some catching up to do.” Zachary replied.  
“Alright it is friday after all, are you going to be joining us Fiona?” Vincent asked turning to her.  
“No thanks, I think I'm fine. I haven't exactly had time to finish my beer and I have a feeling I'll be driving you two home tonight.” Fiona replied by sending a wink towards Vincent.  
Vincent asked himself why he was so willing to get drunk with a guy he barely even knew. Was he trying to impress Zachary?  
The bartender brought them their shots.  
“Can I get a water please?” Vincent asks.  
The bartender quickly serves the water before leaving to help other customers. Zachary and Vincent each grab a shot and throw it back immediately chasing it with the second.  
Vincent took a moment to let the alcohol go down before he grabbed his glass of water and tried to get rid of the burning sensation in his throat.  
It didn’t help as much as he wanted it to as he began to cough into his jacket. Why did the bartender all of a sudden start giving them a much stronger brand of tequila than they were used to?  
He eyed Zachary curiously, it was possible the raven had told the bartender when he or Fiona weren’t paying attention.  
Strangely that didn’t put the brunette off, sure he did offer to take care of the bill and most would view Zachary as taking advantage of it.  
But the raven did give him a ride here, shelling out a few dollars is the least he could do.  
“Are you alright Vince?” Zachary asked.  
“Yeah I'm fine.” Vincent replied after finishing half of his water.  
“Vince? I've only ever heard your mother call you by that name.” Fiona said teasingly.  
Zachary sneaks a quick glance at Vincent, with a small smile on his face and looks away before he could get caught staring. Vincent ignores what Fiona said as he starts to feel the alcohol kick in when he suddenly thinks to himself that if he keeps going he might do something stupid and ruin his chance with Zac.  
“Okay I'm going to have to slow down on the drinks.” Vincent said.  
“Aw, come on! We just got started! What about another shot and then we can stop?” Zachary asked.  
“Alright deal.” Vincent answered, already knowing he wouldn’t deny Zachary, even after his earlier thoughts.  
Vincent was never one to say no to friends or family regardless of what it was. And with the alcohol running through his veins, his already growing attachment to Zach, he knew he was doomed.  
“We'll get one each,” Zachary said. “Can we get two more shots, after that can we have the check?”  
“Sure,” The bartender pulled up a receipt.  
“Thank you and keep the change!” Zachary replied while sliding the bills towards the bartender.  
“Are you sure sir?” the bartender asked eyeing the bills.  
Vincent knew with the shots it would have amounted to forty-five dollars.  
I would have asked too if I was given a forty dollar tip.  
The bartender took the bills before he started to clear the empty glasses off the countertop, then poured the last two shots.  
“Are you sure sir?” Vincent asked Zachary with a sarcastic tone.  
Zachary nodded his head laughed then replied “Yeah I'm sure Vince.” in the same tone as if he was mocking Vincent.  
Zachary and Vincent grabbed their last shot glasses, and threw them back.  
“I haven't seen you drink this much in a long time. Maybe we should head home?” Fiona said, looking slightly worried. After all she had only ever seen him drink a beer or two at the bar he was never really much of a drinker they mostly went to the bar every week to vent about their week to each other. And six shots for someone who only has one or two beers, was a lot.  
“Let's head to my house, I mean if you don't mind of course?” Zachary asked.  
“That's fine, it's fine, right Fiona?” Vincent said turning toward her while nodding his head. Okay maybe he was nodding his head a little too enthusiastically because he felt dizzy the next moment.  
“Yeah that's fine, whose car are we taking?” Fiona asked trying not to laugh at her friends ridiculous antics.  
Vincent looked back at Fiona and stuck his tongue out at her.  
They all stand up and put on their jackets. The two others notice Vincent struggling to put his arms in the sleeves. They both stand on each side of him, as they walk towards the exit. Fiona got ahold onto his right arm, making sure he doesn't trip or fall.  
“You can drive my car Fiona I'll get you two an Uber home.” Zachary said while dangling his keys in his hand.  
Fiona grabbed the car keys from his hand and double clicked the unlock button as soon as they got outside, she was shocked to see the glossy red car light up  
Zachary walked towards his car and opened up the left door, rolling the seat forward, and helped with getting Vincent inside the car. After he rolled the seat back into place,he went to the other side of the car opened the door and jumped to the back seat of the car with Vincent.  
Fiona got into the driver's seat, started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot.  
Zachary activated navigation on his phone set the destination to his house and put his phone into the cup holder right beside Fiona.  
Vincent thought to himself that he shouldn't have drunk so much because he was already passed the buzzed phase. He turned to his left and stared out the window struggling to focus on the lights of the other cars they drove by. Vincent gave up then closed his eyes and suddenly felt like he was spinning so he threw his head on his right shoulder then opened his eyes to see Zachary gazing at him.  
“Dude are you okay?” Zachary asked followed by a light chuckle.  
“Umm yeah yeah! I'm totally fine, what about you?” Vincent asked trying to keep his head steady.  
“I mean, if you say so then I'll try not to worry too much. It's starting to hit me now, so I'm sure I'll be right there with you in a sec.” He said, brow furrowed.  
Is he worried about me? Well, he thought smiling, at least I won't be the only one acting foolish, feeling somewhat ecstatic that his crush was showing concern for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating a chapter every week or so  
Hope you all enjoyed what I've written so far  
I'm open to all kinds of criticism  
Just let me know what you think in the comments and leave a Kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
